Get Well Soon
by rockshocka4223
Summary: You can only go so far as to deny your feelings for your best friend....but what happens when it's too late? EddxEddy and some EddxKevin later Slash COMPLETE! Final thoughts?
1. Chapter 1: Money Is Everything

_I...I can't believe it. Money really ISN'T everything! Ugh...I never thought THAT thought would ever pop into my head! As long as there's love in the world...GUH! Nonononononono. There's absolutely NO way that I'm in love with.....him. Money is EVERYTHING!! I'm as straight as a line, ain't no way Eddy's gay..nuh uh. Not me. No way. No how._

As these disturbing thoughts clouded into his head, Eddy continuously shuffled his hands into the warm pockets of his blue jeans. There wasn't anything in them. One of those times that he wished he could find Ed and Edd so that they could help him scam some dumbass kids into giving them money. Or....to see the very gorgeous face of his genius of a best friend...

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop thinking gay thoughts, Eddy! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he had been feeling very into his best friend, Edd. He always called him "Double D". His eyes, his voice, that very strange hat he always wore, and even the way he always rubbed his logic in his and Ed's faces....it simple wowed him. Okay, maybe it was more than just a simple crush.

_Fuck you, gay thoughts. FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!_

As he finally found his best friends at Ed's house, Eddy rushed his way to their path. Ed was picking his nose and Double D was reading a book on Advanced Physics. Double D looked up as he heard his plump friend running towards him. He flashed him a smile.

"Hey Eddy!". Eddy tried as hard as he could not to look at his friend and just burst out with, "I DON'T love you!". This slightly puzzled the genius as he watched his greedy pal run towards Ed. Although the comment kind of hurt, he smiled anyway.

_Whatever you say, Eddy. Whatever you say....._


	2. Chapter 2: For Me?

"Oh no, Eddy! There's no way I'm going to assist you in a scheme that's so...so....unprofessionally created!". Eddy stared at Double D with his usual "Suck my dick" look that resided on his face whenever his plans were questioned. "Aww, c'mon, Double D! This plan is full proof! We'll have suckers just throwing money at us in no time! Just give it a chance, please?". Double D just crossed his arms and shunned his friend.

Eddy's plan was to open an adult bookstore and have Double D right some material for it since Eddy wasn't exactly the world's best writer and Ed...well...he was just clueless. Double D absolutely refused to place such filth in the public eye. Eddy was irritated by his friend's stubbornness, but also he was kind of disappointed that he couldn't see how Edd saw sex in his eyes. Did he enjoy it with a man, a woman, or both?

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Shut the FUCK up, gay thoughts!!_

"I'm sorry, Eddy. But there is absolutely NO way I'm going to post such...such....utter FILTH for the kids of the cul-de-sac to read! Do you have any idea how much porn can rot a young human's mind?! Sexual intercourse is supposed to be between two people that are in love, not for the whole world!". Eddy crossed his arms, grunting under his breath. "I can touch my toes!". That statement from Ed broke the uncomfortable rift between the two other Eds.

Eddy glanced over to his slow friend and flashed a huge grin. "Hey, Ed!". He grabbed Ed's right arm and jerked him over to his side. "Yeah, Eddy?".

"Do you like boobies? Do you wanna read about them?". Ed nodded. "Yeah! My sister calls me one all the time at home!". Double D rolled his eyes.

"See, Double D? I'm not the only one that wants some sex around here. Ed does, too!". Double D flashed an evil glare at his chubby friend and turned away again. "Please, Double D? For me?". Edd laughed.

"For YOU?! When's the last time you EVER did anything for ME, Eddy?". Eddy stepped back, heart beating at every second. His friend had no idea what all he had done because of him over the years. All those times he didn't do certain schemes, times he didn't kill Ed's sister, times he didn't kill Kevin....they were all for him.

_He can't know that though-WAIT...GAAAAAH!!!!_

"Umm, uh...I dunno. But Double D...please. Just go with me on this one, please?". Edd looked back at Eddy, who was giving him the sorriest look he had ever seen. It was those looks that he loved most. The looks that always had his heart skip a beat.

"Oh...okay, Eddy. Just for you, though. And NOBODY can know that I'm the one writing all of this filth!". Eddy smiled widely. His plan was going to go according to plan. "Deal!".


	3. Chapter 3: The Two Manuscripts

_*sigh*....How am I supposed to even get started writing such..absolute..GARBAGE?_

Edd sat at his wooden desk, typewriter present. His fingers were in mid air over the keys, but no words escaped him. Surely, such filth such as this would have to be written by a very dirty mind. Perhaps Eddy would be better for the job?

_How am I supposed to be able to write something as risqué as porn?! I've never even..well...done anything to even know how things would work! Sure, I've read about it...but I've never actually PERFORMED it. What kind would I even write? A guy and a girl, surely...right? Maybe two girls? Hmm, that DOES seem intriguing...but what about two boys...?_

Edd's heart stopped for a second at the thought. Without noticing, he had a huge smile pasted onto his face. And oddly enough, his pants had gotten a bit tighter. But surely, his friends wouldn't approve.

_Well, two guys isn't exactly something the cul-de-sac sees everyday...it would be nice to enlighten them that there is such thing...but, Eddy wouldn't let me post something like that....would he? He DID want porn, right? He never did specify what kind he wanted! And who knows, maybe some of the boys in the cul-de-sac are questioning their sexuality and would like to read something that has to do with their problem? I know I'm one of those boys... Experimenting is a very normal and healthy part of a teen's life. If you don't know what you want, test it out with with both sexes and see who you like. *sigh* I really need to take my own advice because when it comes to MY sexuality...I...I just don't know._

Double D's smiled faded as he pulled his typewriter closer to him. Desperately trying to ignore the pain that the tightness in his pants was causing him, he placed the typewriter on top of his crotch in hopes of subduing the ache. He took a deep breath before he began typing. But once he did start, all of the hidden emotions from his lower were now into words...

As they anxiously waited for their friend to finish his first erotic novel, Eddy and Ed sat themselves on the sidewalk next to Double D's house. Ed was laughing at a ladybug on the road and Eddy was contemplating on how to sell the book Edd was working on. First off, what kind of erotica was Double D writing? If it was something that involved two lesbians, then it would be an instant best seller.

A guy and a girl, maybe. Then there was the category that Eddy knew that probably the only business they would be getting would be from the girls of the cul-de-sac: guy on guy. Kevin, Rolf, and all of them would laugh at the Eds if they ever published crap like that! And yet, Eddy kind of hoped that Double D would write something would two boys...

_Gay thoughts...you don't seem to understand what, "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!" means, do you?!?!_

Soon, to break his thoughts, Double D came walking towards his friends. Eddy smiled and hurried over to him. "So? Did you get something sexy written?!". Double D smiled nervously as he held out two manuscripts.

Edd had written two stories because after he had finished his first one, he feared that it wouldn't be acceptable. So, he wrote a second one that was less....detailed. So awful that it wasn't even considered "porn". "Here you go, Eddy!".

Eddy's smiled widened. "Whoa boy, Double D! You're on a roll, man!". Eddy snatched the manuscript that contained the second story Edd had written and started reading. After reading the first page, he shot Double D an evil look.

"What the fuck is this?!". Edd's eyes grew. "What do you mean, Eddy?". Eddy's voice grew more irritated as he started to read a passage out loud:

"Gretchen wanted her ice cream cold, but Lucy wanted hers hot. So how would that work, you ask? They decided to mix them up. So then...they were both warm."

Double D let out a very nervous chuckle. "Ummm...well..-". "This is CRAP! I thought you were a good writer, Double D!". Double D frowned.

"Well...the first I wrote I feared you wouldn't sell, so I wrote that one...". Eddy raised an eyebrow. "Is the other one more detailed, Double D?". Edd slowly nodded.

"Well...let me see it then!". Edd frowned and handed Eddy the other manuscript. Eddy dropped the other one to the ground and snatched the one in Double D's hand and began to read. The shocking part of the story: it was boy on boy....and it was very good.

"Bradley had never been with another male before, so Ted knew that he couldn't be too rough with him. "Shush babe, you'll be just fine" said Ted. Bradley quietly thanked him and Ted held his waist from behind, slowly unbuttoning Bradley's jeans..."

Eddy could feel himself sweating, although he would never let on that he was. He secretly cursed at his thoughts as he continued to read to himself. Why was he enjoying this image? At that moment, all he knew was that he wanted to read more.

"At this point, Bradley's clothing was gone and he was left in just his socks. Ted stared at him hungrily as he continued to poke fun his lover as he unzipped himself as slowly as he could..."

_Woah...Ted is such a fucking tease!_

"Once Ted had finally removed all of his clothing, he tackled Bradley onto the king-sized bed, kissing his neck as viciously as teeth marks could sink..."

_Oooh, you're a little frisky bastard, aren't you Ted?_

Edd couldn't help but feel giddy over the fact that Eddy seemed to be getting very into the story. Not to mention...there was a VERY noticeable tightness in his blue jeans. Ed had run down the street, chasing after a ladybug. "So..you like?".

Eddy dropped the manuscript as if it were burning. "Um-um...yeah....yeah it's uh.......really good!". Edd smiled. "Re-really? You think so?".

Eddy smiled nervously. "Um..yeah! We should sell this as soon as possible! Hmm..I have a copier at my house..uh...I'll make copies now! See ya!". And with that, Eddy dashed away to his house. He would be doing more than just "copying"....


	4. Chapter 4: Truly Happy?

"Double D?". Edd turned to face his slow friend, Ed. "Yes, Ed?". "How do you know if you're in love?".

Edd was a bit shocked. This was the first time Ed had ever asked a serious question that wasn't about ketchup. "We-well...why do you want to know, Ed?". The taller boy shrugged.

Double D sighed. "Well...love is a very complicated thing. You see, whenever two people feel a very special bond with each other and they just know that they were meant to be together..well..they just know. I-I can't really explain love to you, you have to figure it out on your own as it happens to you". Ed smiled. "Are you in love, Double D?".

Edd's eyes widened. He had NEVER been asked something that personal before. All the years that it actually happened, nobody ever suspected a thing. Not even the person he held closet.

_*sigh*....and he'll NEVER know. For all I know, he could be at home right now, calling random girls on the phone....if only he could call just ONE person...and it be ME._

"I...I'd rather not say, Ed". Soon after this statement, the sound of Kevin riding on his bike interrupted the conversation. "What're you dorks doin' here?". The two Eds looked up.

"*sigh* We're just waiting for Eddy to return from his house....we'll be gone soon". Kevin smirked at Double D, following a glance at Ed. Suddenly, Kevin grabbed a Frisbee from behind him. "Here Ed, you want it?".

Ed dropped on all fours, panting like a hound. The scene going on in front of Double D was simply astounding. It reminded him a magic show he had once seen in which the magician hypnotized his victim-er-volunteer to act like a canine. This scene ended the same way, too: Kevin acted like he threw the Frisbee and Ed, still on all fours, scurried over the unknown area in which the "Frisbee" landed.

After that was over, Kevin looked back at Double D. "Now that we're alone, tell me something...why the long face?".

Edd's eyes widened again. Why was Kevin asking him this?

"Umm..what are you talking about? Hehe..I'm just fine! Thank you for asking, though". Kevin frowned. "You're even a dork when you're faking, aren't you?". Now Edd frowned.

Kevin sighed as he took a seat next to Double D on the sidewalk. "But seriously, what's the matter?". Edd sighed. "It's just that...I was thinking a lot about...life..and..I just don't know if I'm really TRULY happy..".

Kevin smiled and put his hand on Double D's quivering shoulder. "You just need to find that one person that makes you happy". Edd looked at the boy and replied with, "You really think so? But...where exactly am I going to find that one person?". Kevin started to rub Double D's shoulder gently.

"Try looking right next to you".


	5. Chapter 5: Money Isn't Everything

Finally warm and comfortable, Eddy stepped out of the bathroom which had just been occupied by his shower. It was times like this that he was glad that the shower head was strong enough to wash away disturbing substances. Especially those that had come from his body. It was what usually happened whenever Eddy read any kind of..ehm...literature that excited him enough to cover his bathroom walls with unspeakable fluids.

_Double D's a better writer than I thought!_

Although comfortable now, the boy's brain still felt like it was about to jump out of his skull. He could no longer deny that he had bisexual tendencies (or "gay thoughts" as he called them). True, girls still excited him...a lot. But now he had to face the music: He also liked boys.

_Why? Why does this have to happen to me?! Why can't I be just like every other boy out there and only see guys as pals?! Why do I get hard thinking about dudes? Why do I get excited over them? AND WHY DO I LOVE DOUBLE D?!?!_

....It was at that moment, Eddy's heart skipped several beats. He couldn't believe that he had let himself think those thoughts. Thoughts that held so much...truth. So much emotion...

_I-I love him....I'm IN love with him! How didn't I see it before?! I love Double D! .....I'm in love with Edd. But...no...I can't be....there's NO way I'd go for me! After all those times I made him do things he didn't wanna do...just for me....he did them all just for ME. He's put up with my shit for all these years...Maybe..maybe he does love me! Whoa, I have to tell him NOW!_

Eddy took off his bathrobe, which left him naked again. He hurried into his closet and quickly pulled on some pants and a shirt. He didn't even bother with underwear, socks, OR shoes he was in such a rush. He had to tell Double D how he felt.

He nearly rammed into his front door trying to escape. His parents were at a party, so he was able to easily get away with leaving. It was dark outside, so Eddy had to hurry. He didn't want to be there too late.

"Come closer, Edd...let me take your pain away..."

Eddy sprinted as fast as he could to his destination. Why did it seem so far away from him? Was it because anytime Edd was gone, it felt like was a million miles away? Love was surely a mystery.

"Please....save me..".

Once Eddy had finally made it the sidewalk, the sight before him horrified him. Double D, his best friend...his one true love, was in the arms of another guy....kissing each other. And it was KEVIN. "KEVIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!".

The two broke their kiss to a red-faced Eddy. "Scram, Dork. Can't you see I'm spending time with my man?". Eddy's face dropped. "Your...MAN!?".

Edd giggled. "Yes, Eddy. Kevin and I are together now, don't you see?". Eddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You...you...YOU TRAITOR! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE, DOUBLE D!!".

Eddy turned around, running away from the couple. "Eddy, wait!". But it was no use. He was gone.

Eddy could no longer hold his feelings back. For the first time in a long time, he was crying. HARD. Kevin won the guy...and Eddy lost...he was too late.

_Money ISN'T Everything..........................................................................................................._


	6. Chapter 6: Worry

Loud voices, several pairs of feet scampering about, and the smell of fresh sweat mixed in with blood and urine were signs of only one thing: the first day of school was here. As he happily pranced in the hallway, Double D made sure he flashed some of the new students bright smiles as well as new teachers. He always loved the first day of school. So much education was waiting to be sought.

Of course, Edd was happy for more than just that reason. He couldn't stop recollecting the events with Kevin from the previous night. For the first time in his entire life, he had actually felt loved. Like he was worth something after all.

But still, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel some sort of emotion involving guilt and sorrow. After Eddy's reaction to his and Kevin's relationship, he feared that he wouldn't want to ever speak to him again. But why he reacted the way he did was beyond the genius. Was it because he's homophobic...or because he was hurt to see Double D with another boy?

Either way it went, Edd remained concerned for his friend. But, of course, he had to remember to stay content now that he was with Kevin. Also, now that their relationship was out in the open, the Kanker sisters no longer desired to be with him. Instead, they stalked him and Kevin around school, swooning everytime the two made-out.

_Looks like Kevin and I have fangirls..._

Unfortunately, they didn't share the same first period. Double D had Chemistry and Kevin had Remedial English. In fact, Double D didn't have ANY classes with his close friends. The only time he would ever get to see Ed, Eddy, and Kevin was during lunch (of course, he'd arrange a plan with Kevin so that they could "magically" run into each other whenever their teachers thought they were out to the bathroom).

Of course, Kevin, Ed, and Eddy shared the same first period. So, Double D made Kevin promise that he'd be nice to the two. That is, of course, they were nice back. And the only one in that department that worried him was Eddy.

Double D was slightly worried because Eddy just simply refused to speak to either him or Kevin. This was the first time he had ever reacted this badly about Double D making new friends that hated him. Maybe it was because him and Kevin were more than just friends? All he knew was that Eddy's silence could kill a litter of puppies.

Now as for Kevin, well, it wasn't a surprise that Eddy refused to speak to him. He never really enjoyed spending time with him to begin with and now that he was dating his best friend, it just gave him more of a reason not to. That is, of course, unless Eddy felt the need to make a very nasty retort at Kevin. Since he and Double D were an item now, the simple insults became battle cries of severe hatred.

It was now lunch time at Peach Creek High and the whole gang was reminded of this time and time again because of Ed's growling stomach. "I'm hungry, Double D!". Edd just smiled as his dumb friend and replied with, "We all are, Ed. Just wait your turn in line and-". "C'mon Ed, lets go...".

And with that, a sullen Eddy and a hungry Ed left the couple at the back of the line. Double D sighed and turned to Kevin. "I think we need to talk to him, Kevin". Kevin shot a "what the hell" look at him as he came back with, "What?! He's an asshole, Double D! He's just jealous that I won your heart and he didn't. He's just being a sore loser about it!".

Double D frowned. "I sure hope that's the reason...". Kevin gently nudged at his side. "Hey...he'll calm down eventually, okay? Don't worry about him".

Edd gave his boyfriend a faint smile. An overwhelming feeling started to overcome him, though not fully. It was a feeling that killed your insides at the very thought. The kind of feeling of wishing you that you didn't do something that you did.

_That's the problem, Kevin. I can't seem to STOP worrying..._


	7. Chapter 7: Love Arguement

Despite the obvious signs that he didn't want to be around them, Edd and Kevin took seats in front of Eddy and Ed in desperate attempts to make amends to their chubby friend. Ed was happily munching down on a triple cheeseburger with ketchup, extra pickles, onions and tomatoes. His appetite sacred Double D to death sometimes. Normally he would scold Ed for his foul dining behaviors, but he had to get things straight with Eddy.

"Eddy, Kevin and I want to talk to you". The depressed boy just glared at the happy couple and looked down. Kevin sighed and leaned forward. "Look, Eddy...I know you must be kinda shocked to have seen what you did last night...but you're just gonna have to get over it, man! This isn't the first time two guys have ever gotten together! Two boys are just as capable of loving each other as a boy and a girl are. And believe me...I really do love Double D and I'm willing to do anything for his happiness".

Eddy stopped listening at "I really do love Double D" and replied with evil eyes filled with bloodthirsty hatred directed towards Kevin. As the hungry stare continued, Eddy growled, "Love him? Heh, LOVE HIM?! You LOVE Double D, don't cha? Well I'll have you know, mister "Perfect"...love isn't gonna cut it in my book. I didn't for ME, why the FUCK should it for you?!?!". Kevin returned the murderous stare. Double D knew this was going to end well and tried to break the argument by saying, "Easy, fellows! Calm DOWN".....but this went by unheard as Kevin came back with an equally maniacal response.

"You gotta fucking problem with me loving him!? Huh...DO YOU!?! Well guess what, dork- wait no...you don't even qualify as a dork anymore...for now on you're a little, cock sucking mother fucker!! How do you like THAT?!". Eddy threw his fork onto the table and stood up. Kevin did the same as the two walked into each other, getting into each other's faces and ignoring the glances by all of the students in the cafeteria. "What did you call me, you little shit-faced asshole?!".

Now even Ed had stood up in desperate attempts of breaking the two boys apart. "I SAID you are a little, cock sucking mother FUCKER!". "If ANYBODY is a cock sucking mother fucker, it's YOU, Kevin!! Sucking Double D's dick like a cum-flavored lollipop!!". Edd blushed as he nervously retorted, "EDDY!!".

"Oh yeah? Well YOU'RE just jealous that I'M the one sucking him and YOU aren't, you little piece of-". At this point, Eddy had heard enough and he viciously tackled Kevin onto the floor. All of the students began chanting out, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!". Double D covered his mouth to hide the gaping expression.

"STOP! Stop it right NOW!". Again, Edd was unheard. "Ahaha, look, Double D! Eddy and Kevin are FIGHTING!". Edd just shot an evil look at Ed before continuing to watch.

Eddy was throwing in as many punches as he could on Kevin's face. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, BITCH?!?!?". Kevin rolled him over to where he was now on top. "I'LL MAKE YOU MY BITCH, YOU LITTLE CUNTFACE!!".

Eddy headbutted him, causing Kevin to fall onto his back. But before Eddy could continue, Double D Finally managed to break them up. "Stop it, stop it, STOP!". Eddy stared at Kevin for a second before breaking away from Double D, stomping into the hallway.

"Eddy, wait!". Edd chased after Eddy into the hallway, desperate to get his attention. "Eddy, get back here now!". Eddy turned around and gave Double D a mean look.

"Stop. I'm sorry Double D, but I can't be near you right now. Please, just....never talk to me ever again....". Eddy's eyes watered as he turned away again, walking away from his best friend. Double D's eyes soaked with tears as he dropped to the floor, sobbing loudly. Eddy was out of his life...and it was killing him.

_Eddy....................................._


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving

Eddy locked himself inside of his room, hoping to hell that his parents didn't try to talk to him about his first day of school. It was the worst day of his life (the second worse was the day before). First he found out that he was bisexual, then Kevin stole his man, and now.....Edd was gone forever. Eddy had actually told him to never talk to him ever again.

_I'm such a fucking IDIOT!! Why did I tell him that?!_

Eddy bashed his fist into his wall, thinking it would somehow calm his nerves. Not only did it not work, but now his knuckles bled. Normally he would've started shouting in pain, but the pain in his heart was much worse than the blood escaping from his knuckles. So instead, he just winced.

"Damnit...". He sighed as his hand collapsed at his side. He slinked himself onto his bed face first, so that his face was stuffed into his pillow. "My life sucks" were the words muffled into his old pillow.

It was times like this that he wished that his brother was there to beat up Kevin for him. Of course, his brother was a huge homophobe, so he'd probably beat Eddy's face in instead of Kevin. So Eddy would just tell him that he hated Kevin with all the fire in his soul...THEN Kevin would get his ass fried. Sure, that would make Eddy feel a bit better, but he would never feel alive again unless somebody helped him and Double D rekindle their friendship...or maybe even help it flourish into something more.

Ed was completely useless in this situation, so his help was completely out of the question. The Kankers wouldn't agree to help because their new hobby was to be there to sigh for Kevin and Double D. And everybody else hated the Eds, so what help would they be? None, that's for damn sure.

Besides, even if him and Double D did become friends again, Eddy's heart would still break on a daily basis due to the fact that he'd be forced to watch him and Kevin smooch every five seconds. Eddy gagged at the very thought of Kevin groping Edd's ass as hard as he could. He had to fight the urge to punch his wall again. So instead, he just grinded his teeth together.

It was then that Eddy had a thought. It was a thought that was pure genius. It would help him forget all about his problems. Eddy was running away.

He got up from his bed so that he could pack his things. Once he was finished, he grabbed a piece of paper out and just simply wrote "Good-Bye" for his parents to read. Then, after losing the battle to resist, he grabbed another sheet of paper and began writing a message to Double D. It seemed like hours of heartbreak and tears before the message was finally written.

He grabbed the little amount of things he was bringing and wrapped them up in a large bandana that hung from a wooden rod. Then, he picked up the rod and started to sadly walk out of his house. Suddenly, an unexpected voice came. "Hi, Eddy! What are you holding?".

Eddy looked at Ed and just said, "I'm running away, Ed". Ed's eyes grew. "Why?". "Because I can't stand Kevin, Ed".

Ed's mouth dropped open. "You can't leave me, Eddy!!". Eddy sighed. "I have to".

It was then that he remembered the letter to Double D. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to Ed. "Give this to Double D for me". Ed sadly took the letter as Eddy walked away slowly, forever leaving Peach Creek.


	9. Chapter 9: Without Eddy

_I...I can't believe Eddy's actually.....gone. If I could just turn back time long enough to resist Kevin's moves, I bet he'd still be my best friend. But now...he doesn't want to see me....ever again. It's all my fault!_

As Double D silently sobbed over the occurring at school, he actually enjoyed the feeling of being alone for once. Kevin was at hospital because of some of the damage Eddy caused him during their fight. It wasn't anything serious though, Edd didn't think. He just loved the fact that nobody could hear him crying.

_If I hadn't of said yes to Kevin, he'd still be my friend...was...was this just a big plan from Kevin to get us to break our friendship? No..no it can't be, Eddward. Kevin wouldn't do that to you......or WOULD he...?_

Edd sighed heavily upon the thought. How could he accuse Kevin of such a thing? Not even he knew that this would happen! Nobody knew.

_Why is Eddy so against Kevin and I's relationship? Is it because it's too "gay" for him? Or..........is it possible that he's jealous?_

Again, Double D sighed. It was all he could do at the moment...that and cry. And wonder how and why the situation happened. Also, how it began.

_He called me a "traitor" whenever he found out that we were dating.....why did he? Is it just because he hates Kevin or is there more to it than just that?_

Before any more questions could cloud his brain, a very hysterical Ed came sprinting his way in tears. "*loud crying* DOUBLE D!!!!!!!!!!!!!". He hugged Double D as tightly as he could before he would reveal the news. "Eddy ran away!".

_..........WHAT?!?!_

"He WHAT?!". Ed repeated himself in choking sobs. "He-he even left you something...". He pulled out a neatly folded note.

"Eddy wrote me a note? But I thought he hated me....". He carefully opened the letter, expecting to see the word "TRAITOR" stamped in bold lettering. Instead, it was a very long message. Curious of what was going through Eddy's mind, he read the letter to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Eddy's Letter

Dear Double D,

If you're reading this, then I have runaway. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't deal with the fact that that sack of crap Kevin beat me...AGAIN! I hate him so fucking much.....he's one of those people you just wanna run over with a freakin' steamroller!! I hope he dies!!

Ugh....I guess I'm sorry for writing that....but I can't help it....he beat me. No, not in that fight at school because I kicked his little pansy ass! I mean, he beat me.......at winning your heart. Yes, Double D.....I love you.

I think I might've loved you all long, but I was too stubborn to admit it to you....and to myself. I mean, it's not often you see some greedy fat kid that likes guys and girls (yes, I'm making fun of myself. Don't get used to it, I'm only doing it because I probably deserve it). I just can't believe that I hurt you earlier.....and I'm so very sorry. That's something I'll probably never forgive myself for!

I just wonder....what the hell do you see in that jerk anyway?! I mean.....REALLY! What's so interesting about an asshole that rides on a girl's bike all fucking day?! NOTHING.

What does he have that I don't? He's always been a prick to you....and I might have also....but at least I stayed by your side. Is it because I don't ride a sissy bike? If I started riding a girl's bike, would you love me then?

If I have learned one thing since my feelings have grown..it's that money really isn't everything. As long as there's love in the world....I could care less about money. I mean, I'll still want to scam every dumb fuck around, but I want to do it..and know that your right there with me, supporting me all the way....loving me no less then you did the day before. I wanna be with you, Edd.

I still remember all the great times we've had....like the time that we tried to sneak into that crappy pool party. You actually looked very sexy in that tiny swimsuit. And the time that you tried to help me shrink that huge ass zit on my head. Yeah....those were the days.

If you didn't hate me right now, I'd say that our future is...or at least it COULD be......in each other's arms....holding each other until the sun went down. If I didn't fuck this up so badly between us, I'd tell you to your face that I love you. But, I DID fuck up...and now I have to leave for your sake. For MY sake.

If I have to see you and Kevin together any longer, I'd go crazy and try murdering Kevin (more so then I did at school). But, I know that he means a lot to you...so I'm just going to leave, instead. It's for the best. Good-bye, Double D................I Love You.

Love,

Eddy


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Up

As he read the letter, Double D's eyes began to fill with tears faster than before. The pain felt even worse than before. Not only did Eddy runaway, but he ran away because of Double D and Kevin. Because he loved him.

_Let me get this straight.....Eddy is in love with me? How......how could that be? ..................how didn't I ever know?_

Before the tears could continue to flow, Kevin arrived. "Hey Edd.....what's wrong?". Double D stared at Kevin with bloodshot eyes. "Eddy's gone......".

As much as Kevin wanted to break into dance over this news, he contained himself as he sat himself next to Double D. Edd was glad that Ed left after he had given him the note. Kevin wrapped his arm around Double D and cuddled with him. "It will be alright, okay?".

Double D's tears didn't stop. They couldn't stop. Eddy was gone because of him. Because of his love for him.

_Eddy....please come back....I need you....more than anything else......_

"Kevin.....it won't be okay...". Kevin sighed deeply. "Yeah...it will. I promise". "No....you don't promise....".

_Eddy....I need your warmth......please?_

Kevin tightened his hold on the boy. "Yeah, I do. Just...just trust me on this, okay?". Double D couldn't answer. It was also Kevin's fault that Eddy was gone.

_Kevin is the one to blame......_

The tears absolutely refused to leave the genius alone. All he could think about was Eddy's departure from Peach Creek and Kevin's manipulating ways. Kevin caused Eddy to leave. Not Double D.

_.....Damn you, Kevin......damn you...._

Hurt to see his lover in pain, Kevin figured that if he showed Double D enough affection, the tears would stop. Kevin lifted Double D's tear stained face up so that he could plant a tender kiss on his lips. Double D's tense lips loosened up as Kevin inserted his tongue into his mouth, gently playing with his. Edd let out a quiet moaning noise before breaking the kiss.

"Kevin....take the pain away....please...". Kevin smirked as he agreed. He locked his lips back onto Double D's mouth, placing his hand under Edd's shirt. His hand was warm against Edd's cold skin.

_Eddy...forgive me...._

As the kiss intensified, Kevin's hand moved lower down Double D's belly, now on the hem of his pants. Edd's moans grew louder the lower his hands went. The feelings of arousal, betrayal and defeat were suffocating him. Something wasn't right, but Edd's body was screaming for him to just enjoy it.

_I can't be doing this......but it feels......._

Kevin unbuttoned Double D's pants so that his hand could continue it's journey down under. His hand was warmer now as he slid past Edd's underwear, rubbing the top part of his manhood. Double D's moans grew to an ultimate high. But not in TOTAL excitement.

_No. I-I can't do it.......I-I love...._

"Eddy". Kevin stopped and quickly removed his hand from the inside of Edd's underwear. "What?". Double D sighed and replied with, "I'm in love with Eddy.....so I can't let you continue this any longer.....we're breaking up".

Kevin's heart tore into a million pieces as he heard these words. As Double D zipped his pants back, his ex-boyfriend took several steps back. "You.....you.......DORK! How can Eddy make you happier than I can?!? I CARED about you and Eddy....he didn't! You-You know what, Double D? FUCK YOU!". And with that, Kevin ran away from Double D.

Edd was relieved now that Kevin was out of his life, but now he had to figure out where Eddy was at. He absolutely refused to live on until he found him. Even if it was a risk to his life, he'd find him. No matter what the cost.


	12. Chapter 12: True Love's Kiss

Running away was, by far, the worst thing Eddy could've ever thought to have done. So far, he was covered in mud thanks to bad weather and careless drivers and a stray dog had chased him for about an hour, biting him mercilessly whenever he caught him. So mud, blood, rain and tears were the only things running off of the boy. Good way to spend time alone, huh?

_Son of a fucking bitch!!_

Anger welled so far inside of Eddy's body that he couldn't even begin to think of where he would go to spend the rest of his days. Obviously NOT in Peach Creek. Anywhere but there. But....where?

As time passed, he began to slowly give up. His energy was drained and he was slowly losing control. His past memories which he began to loathe all swarmed into his head like wild fire. Tears just weren't enough anymore.

_Womanizer...._

_Greedy Bastard..._

_Hater...._

_Lover...._

_Kevin Killer...._

_Edd Admirer...._

He eyes tore open. Just as he noticed somebody running towards him, his eyes screwed shut again as he fell onto the ground. A short sensation a unconsciousness followed. But for how long?

_I hate Kevin...._

_He needs to die..._

_He doesn't deserve him...._

_NOT AT ALL..._

_Kevin doesn't love him..._

_I DO._

The rain continued it's deadly downpour on the boy. His mind raced and raced until it seemed to strike him like thunder. Somebody was over him, sobbing over him. But who......and why?

"Eddy....wake up..! I-I need you.....I love you....". Eddy's eyes popped open upon hearing these beautiful words as he awoke to the sight of his best friend. "You LOVE me?!?!?". Double D let out an excited squeal and wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around his best friend. "Yes, Eddy! I do!!". Eddy enjoyed the amount of closeness he was receiving, but pushed Double D away upon having a thought.

"What about your fucker, Kevin? Won't he be JEALOUS?". Double D laughed. "You mean anymore jealous than you?". Eddy rubbed the back of his head and replied with, "True....".

Edd laughed until continuing with, "I left him, Eddy. I don't want Kevin.....I want YOU". Eddy smiled at the genius, but then killed the expression. "Prove it". Edd grabbed Eddy by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him in for a romantic kiss.

It was one of those kisses that you never wanted to end. The ones that made you feel alive. Like you were loved. Because love makes the world go 'round.


	13. Chapter 13: Only 25 Cents

"C'mon, step right up for some very juicy, sexy erotica! ONLY 25 CENTS!!". The large line of horny suckers was unbelievable long. Who knew that this many children wanted to read about two people having sex? It was surely a mystery.

Ed handed books out as Eddy and Double D counted the money together. Edd was the happiest boy alive now that him and Eddy were officially together. Being with Eddy just felt so...so...so right. It was a wonder why they didn't hook up earlier.

Eddy's ways whenever it came to relationships changed in an instant upon entering a relationship with Double D. He had never felt so alive in his entire life. Whoever knew that his future was to spend the rest of his life with his best friend? Surely, Eddy didn't.

As they counted the money, Rolf came stomping up to the stand, clutching a book in his fist. "What in the hell is this.....this.....FILTH?!". Eddy looked over at the angry customer and answered with, "It's called porn, Rolf. I'm sure back in your country of.....of...uh...I forget where. But anyway, I'm sure porn exists there, buddy". Rolf chucked the book at Ed's torso, causing him to fall over.

"Sorry, Ed-boy, but Rolf knows what "PORN" is...but I cannot believe I have let my eyes burn reading THIS!!". "What's the problem? Double D's a good writer and-". "Good writer my right FOOT! In all of Rolf's years of living, I have NEVER read something as disturbing as two men doing the dirty deed!! It's UNNATURAL!!".

Eddy laughed and pulled Double D forward, leaning him forward, planting a kiss on him. Rolf balked at this and left. Eddy broke the kiss to a giggling Edd. "Eddy, you just lost a customer!".

Eddy rubbed his nose against Edd's. "I don't care, baby". And with that, he attempted to steal another kiss. But, Kevin and Nazz interrupted them.

"Uh, excuse me?". Eddy nearly dropped Double D as he realized that they had another customer. Both stood up and walked over to Nazz. "Yeah, what?".

"Are you two gay?". All three of the Eds laughed at this. Eddy retorted with, "Only half". Nazz nodded and left, clutching Kevin's hand firmly in hers.

Kevin's eye caught Double D and he winked at him. Double D just simply blushed at this. Apparently Eddy had seen because the next thing the Eds knew, Eddy was nearly jumping from his spot (he could've succeeded if Ed and Edd didn't hold him back). "GET BACK HERE, YOU GREASY SLIMEBALL BASTARD!!".

Kevin and Nazz just simple walked away, muttering the word "Dork" loud enough for the Eds to hear. Eddy calmed down and looked at Double D. "Ever take him back and you're dead". Double D smiled.

"I promise I won't, Eddy".

THE END


End file.
